Boss Collections
Boss Collections are Special Events in the game that require players to collect a set amount of Legendary Armors or Epic Armors and their plus versions to receive the corresponding rewards. Players must keep the Armors in their inventory until the Event is over. Players can keep the armors if they wish after the event ends, but they are no longer required. 'Ancient Dragons' *Ancient Dragon Eurus July 3rd to July 10th, 2013 *Ancient Dragon Boreas July 10th to July 17th, 2013 *Ancient Dragon Notus July 17th to July 24th, 2013 *Ancient Dragon Phyrus July 24th to July 31st, 2013 'Rewards:' Crafting the Regular Versions:One Ancient Dragon Wings Crafting the Plus Versions: One Black Kaleidoscopic Raiment+ 'Beast Brawl I Boss Collection' * Corvus August 28th to September 4th, 2013 * Troll King September 4th to September 11th, 2013 'Rewards' Crafting the Regular Versions: 1 Key to the October Beast Chest Crafting the Plus Versions: 3 Keys to the to the October Beast Chest and the Corvus's Cape 'Beast Brawl II Boss Collection' *Ice Lich September 11th to September 18 2013 *Ember Lizard September 18th to September 25th, 2013 *Beringar September 25th to October 2nd, 2013 'Rewards' Crafting the Regular Versions: 2 Keys to the October Beast Chest Crafting the Plus Versions: 5 Keys to the October Beast Chest and the Cape of the Beast 'Night Watcher Boss Collection' *Fenris October 17th to October 23rd, 2013 *Circe October 23rd to October 30th, 2013 *Headless Horseman October 30th to November 6th 2013 'Rewards' Crafting the Regular Versions: 3 Keys to the Enchanted Chest Crafting the Plus Versions: 5 Keys to the Dark Prince's Chest and a Night Watcher's Cape 'Winter Kings' *Jack Frost December 11th to December 18th, 2013 *Krampus December 18th to December 25th, 2013 *Glacius December 25th, 2013 to January 1st, 2014 'Rewards' Crafting the Regular Versions: 3 Keys to the Winter Chest Crafting the Plus Versions: 5 Keys to the Winter Chest and an Aegis of the Dragon+ 'Creepy Crawlers' *Firewing Wasp March 18th to March 25th, 2014 *Vermax March 25th to April 1st, 2014 *Araknos April 1st to April 8th ,2014 'Rewards' Crafting the Regular Versions: One Spider Cape Crafting the Plus Versions: One Green Kaleidoscopic Raiment 'The Horsemen' *Pestilence April 22nd to April 29th 2014 *War April 39th to May 6th, 2014 *Famine May 6 to May 13, 2014 *Death May 13th to May 20th, 2014 'Rewards:' Crafting the Regular Versions: 3 Keys to the Death Chest Crafting the Plus Versions: 5 Keys to the Death Chest and one Northerner's Battlegear 'Celestial Dragons' *Cosmos Dragon July 15th to July 22nd, 2014. *Selene Dragon July 22nd to July 29th, 2014 *Astrea Dragon July 29th to August 5th, 2014 *Titan Dragon August 5th to August 12th, 2014 'Rewards:' Crafting the Regular Versions: 3 Keys to the Celestial Chest Crafting the Plus Versions: 5 Keys to the Celestial Chest and one Celestial Cape 'Halloween' *The Bride October 7th to October 14th, 2014 *Alucard October 14th to October 21st, 2014 *Crypt Walker October 21st to October 28th, 2014 *Boogeyman October 28th to November 4th, 2014 'Rewards' Crafting the Regular Versions: 3 Keys to the Halloween Chest and a Halloween Cape Crafting the Plus Versions: 5 Keys to the Halloween Chest and a Soulshard Necromantle 'Winter Knightmare' *Kodiak December 2nd to December 9th, 2014 *Thunderhoof December 9th to December 16th 2014 *Emperor Tux December 16th to December 23rd, 2014 *Santa December 23rd to December 30th, 2014 'Rewards' Crafting the Regular Versions: 3 Keys to the Knightsmare Chest and a Knightmare Cape Crafting the Plus Versions: 5 Keys to the Knightsmare_Chest and a Kerstman's Shroud 'The Dragonkin Warlords' *Ignus May 19th to May 26th, 2015 *Ventus May 27th to June 3rd, 2015 *Terrah June 3rd to June 10th, 2015 *Umbra June 10th to June 17th, 2015 'Rewards' Crafting the Regular Versions: 3 Keys to the Dragonkin Warlord's Chest and Dragonkin Wings Crafting the Plus Versions: 5 Keys to the Dragonkin Warlord's Chest and Dragonkin Platemail 'The Dark Royals' *Dark Ripper July 14th, 2015 - July 21st, 2015 *Dark Baroness July 21st, 2015 - July 28th, 2015 *Dark Count July 28th, 2015 - August 4th, 2015 *Dark Duchess August 4th, 2015 - August 11th, 2015 'Rewards' Crafting the Regular Versions: 3 Keys to the Heirloom Chest and a Royal Family Cape Craftung the Plus Versions: 5 Keys to the Heirloom Chest and a Royal Battlegear+ Category:Epic Boss Collections Category:Legendary Armors Category:Epic Armors Category:Epic Boss Armors